Usually, the evaluation of the quality of ophthalmic lenses on the entire lens area or the comparison of two ophthalmic lenses is done by focimeter mesurements at the control points. The evaluation of the quality of the opthalmic lenses may be done globally by experts and therefore depend on the human factor.
Furthermore, the quality evaluation methods do not consider the wearing conditions of the ophthalmic lenses.
One object of the present invention is to provide an objective method for comparing at least two ophthalmic lenses that provides results similar to the comparison obtained by experts but without the human dependent factor.